LOVE The B&B Way
by AprilBaby95
Summary: A story that puts Hannah in the past and shows how Booth and Brennan finally realize what a special partnership they have. Ships: B&B possibly Hodgela in later chapters. On hold.
1. L Is For The Way You Look At Me

**L.O.V.E. The B&B Way**

**L. is for the way you look at me**

Brennan sighed and sat down in her desk chair. The Jeffersonian is silent, all the other "squints" have left for the night. This past case has hit her hard. Before, before she messed it up, before she left for Maluku, Booth would be there. But now he was out with Hannah, Cam was home with Michelle, and Angela and Hodgins were at home too. And Brennan, she was alone in the Jeffersonian at night, so late the cleaning crew had left. Just Bones and her bones, she thought with a single tear leaking out of one eye. That was the kind of joke Booth would have told. She angrily wiped the tear away and stood up. She walked up the platform to a set of limbo remains and began to piece together the shattered skull. The shards of bone were hard enough to pierce skin if you weren't careful, and so fragile they would break if she dropped them. Brennan began the mindless work, all that mattered was the next puzzle piece. It all fit perfectly into compartments, if you just tried hard enough you could rebuild a person. They would be slightly different, maybe this time they wouldn't get broken.

Brennan fell asleep soon after finishing the skull. It all fit together around the center, which must hold. But Booth and her were falling apart, and so was the team. They were strangers, kind but unknown, with their own lives. They were no longer a family. Brennan wished she could fix this. She wished she could turn back time, metaphorically speaking of course. She loved Booth too much, so much it hurt, so much she put his own happiness before his own. So he was with Hannah and she was asleep beside the limbo skeleton, and that was the way it needed to be.

Brennan woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. She stretched and forgot for a moment. She thought the coffee was from Zack, trying so hard to please her and be the perfect grad. student. She forgot he was in a mental institution for helping a cannibalistic murderer. She thought that Ange would be coming over to talk her into a girl's night out or a shopping trip that she would fight against, never telling her how good it felt to be wanted. She forgot that now Angela liked talking about baby names and room colors. She thought Booth was still her perfect partner, her best friend, her "other half". She forgot he was living with and loving Hannah. For a moment everything was back to normal, it was all okay.

Then her brain began to focus and a sob choked in her throat. She looked up, Booth was there, with steaming hot coffee, at four AM. The windows were showing the barest hint of light. "Booth" she whispered fearing it was a dream. He tilted her head up to look at her. Everything reflected in his chocolate brown eyes, every emotion. He was worried for her well being. He placed a hand at the small of her back. He was concerned after seeing the tears and her red rimmed eyes. Booth lightly wiped away the salty rivers across her cheeks. He was sweet. He led her to the couch and they sat. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he began to play with her hair. "I broke up with Hannah" he told her in a quiet voice. "Booth" she starts. He interrupts "Let me finish, or I'll lose my nerve. I loved Hannah." Bren opens her mouth to talk again. "Shhh" he tells her pressing a finger to her lips and staring intensely in her eyes. "I loved her as a friend. I liked her because she loved me. I didn't need to wait or be patient. But she was nice, just nice. And I was happy, just plain old happy. But I can't do that anymore. She asked who I loved most in the world and I thought of you, and Parker. So I broke up with her tonight because with you I was ecstatic, happy over little things, content to just look at you. I had that one in a million connection. We were so close at times we were almost one, almost a miracle. You have beautiful wavy brown hair, amazing pale blue eyes, a giving heart, and a big brain." "My intelligence has nothing to do with the size of my brain." Booth bumped her shoulder gently, and chided her " I know."

Brennan looked into his eyes and there was another moment, just like many before it. This was different, she stared into Booth's eyes and neither broke the bond. Her ice blue eyes reflected concern and love. His chocolate brown eyes reflected her face, and lots of love. They leaned in and kissed tenderly. They then deepened the kiss before finally coming up for air. He looks at her with adoration, like he would die for her, he nearly did, like he would kill for her, he would, like he wanted to give her the world, he has. She looks back a bit shy, a bit nervous, but with the same message. She would do anything to protect him, to be able to love him forever. She whispers, "I love you" and stands up. She walks out slowly, her hips swaying. He looks after her warily and protectively, and watches her leave. Then he stands up and runs after her. He pulls her back and catches her as they fall. It's a miracle she hasn't fought back, she want to be caught. Brennan and Booth sit up and stare into each other's eyes. "We were always more than just partners" Brennan says bluntly. They begin to laugh, so hard it hurts, so hard they can't do anything else. Brennan and Booth lean back onto the floor, fingers intertwined, her head on his chest. They watch the sunrise come up over D.C. illuminating the sky line, sneaking looks at each other. Finally they catch each other in a glance, **L. is for the way you look at me.**

* * *

**A/N: If you have the time, I would love to hear what you thought!**


	2. O Is For The Only One I See

**O. Is For the Only One I See**

Even when he was with Hannah, something had been off. And Hannah could tell, she saw the glances he snuck to look at Brennan. She saw the way he lit up when Bren entered the room. She wasn't stupid and she wasn't oblivious. Hannah just accepted it, for a while she had written it off as a partner thing. Eventually she realized she was lying to herself, so when Booth broke up with her that night, it had been a long time coming. Booth never looked at her like that, like he was ready to take a bullet for her if need be.

To a lesser degree Cam could tell too. Cam had needed a distraction, someone to fill the hole in her life. For a while that had worked, but Booth was just a patch trying to heal a gaping wound. They had broken up amicably, and now Michelle had filled her heart, stitching it closed. Cam had known the relationship was over when she caught them. They were sitting discussing the case, but they were connected in ways Cam couldn't begin to imagine. When they had looked up into each other's eyes and said "Thai" in unison Cam knew. She had paused for a moment and wasn't surprised when Booth chose Brennan.

Angela, of course, could always tell, had always known. From the moment the two's eyes connected, fury burning in them. She had seen the annoyance in Booth's eyes fade away, replaced by acceptance. The acceptance slowly became affection, for her odd mannerisms, for the way she could rattle off bone name and diseases that made him doubt she spoke English. Angela witnessed that turn into love. Booth loved her because he could tell her everything, he could give her guy hugs and say "I love you in an atta girl kinda way". He loved her because she let him hold her when she cried, and because she said " I don't know what that means".

And now at this moment he couldn't love her more. She walked down the staircase, gracefully descending. In the see of women coming towards him, Booth's eyes were captivated by her. It was the night of the Jeffersonian's big fundraiser, and the girls had been ordered to come down like it was a debutant ball as their names and professions were read aloud. Bones come down in her short black dress and began to fight the crowd to reach Booth. He pulled her towards him and caught her in a hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and then succumbed to a real kiss. Booth pulled away slightly red and glanced around. "That wasn't a very appropriate kiss, Bones," he told her. Brennan shrugged and kissed him again.

Angela and Hodgins made their way over to the two. "Hey good lookin', " Angela teased him as they approached. "Looking hot Ange," he replied, used to her ribbing. "Hey Booth lay off, you got your girl" Hodgins told him. Angela rolled her eyes and kissed Hodgins passionately. "Ignore him" Angela told Booth. She then turned and whispered in Hodgins ear, "I'm your girl". Angela then turned to Brennan and hugged her. "You look great Sweetie" she squealed. "You're the one who picked it" Brennan told her. "But I never thought you would wear it unless I forced you to". Angela then stared at the two. Booth's arm was wrapped around Brennan's waist, pulling her close. Brennan was leaning in closer to Booth than usual her head almost resting on his shoulder.

Ange frowned staring at the two, "Is there something you need to tell me Bren?" she asked. Brennan's eyes flickered up to Booth's face, and then she shook her head. Angela was upset; she thought that Brennan trusted her. "You're together" Angela said, her voice flat with no pleasure and no anger. Booth turned to her stunned. Then he saw her face, it was a mask, compartmentalized to Brennan type perfection. Hodgins knew that this was the calm before the storm. He went and put his arm around Angela lightly cradling her. Ange's hormones had her very emotional and when she tensed in his arms, Hodgins wondered if she would end up screaming or crying. She relaxed in his arms and Hodgins braced himself. He hated to see her sad and would rather be screamed at over menial things. Angela whirled around and ran out of the room, wrenching herself from his grasp.

Brennan hesitated only momentarily before following her. "Ange" she called out running through the ballroom in her very high heels. Angela didn't pause and continued to make her way out of the exhibit. Booth and Hodgins followed at a slightly slower pace with Hodgins taking them a more direct route. They met Brennan in the lab outside the closed office door. Bren looked at them for reassurance and then stepped into the room. "Ange" she whispered her eyes adjusting to the lighting. Brennan began to search for the artist's shape in the dim room. Angela was curled up in her desk chair, biting her lip to avoid crying, and shutting her eyes as if that would ward off the pain. Brennan found her and immediately encircled her arm around Angela's shoulders. Ange tipped her head so that it rested on Brennan's shoulders and the top of her head hovered beneath the bottom of Brennan's chin. Brennan allowed her head to drop slightly resting her chin on Ange's head. "Sweetie" Angela said softly "I'm sorry". "I'm sorry too" Brennan replied quietly. "I'm happy for you two…really I am" Ange said forcefully "I was just…" "Blindsided" Brennan supplied "And I would have told you soon I promise". "How long?" Ange asked. Brennan knew instantly what she meant, "Two weeks, since the night he broke up with Hannah". The guys entered at this point. Booth went over and hugged Bones who stood up. Jack gently wiped the tears that had ran down his wife's face. Booth said he was sorry as well and they all joined in a hug that intertwined them. Angela hurriedly fixed her makeup and demanded details later. They made it downstairs in time for the last dance.

Jack and Angela did spins and dips to the tunes melodic rhythm. Booth and Brennan were slow dancing in spite of the song's tempo. Booth thought of Bones comforting Angela, teaching Parker, and loving him. He looked at her smiling face, and into her ice blue eyes. She stared at him thinking of his kindness, his unwavering faith, and his unending love. The chocolate eyes met ocean ones and a miracle happened. They connect in a moment that blocks out the music, the other people surrounding them. They lean in and kiss, eyes wide open, not wanting to miss a moment of this. The best time of life is now. **O. is for the only one I see**


	3. V is Very, Very Extraordinary

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing Cremant, nertooold54, mendenbarm xbonesxpsychlvrx, and lizCSBones! Hope you like the next chapter too! **

* * *

V. Is Very Very Extraordinary

Booth wanted to make Bones realize that love could last forever. He wanted to prove that he wasn't going anywhere and could promise her thirty, or forty, or fifty years. Brennan knew that Booth would never leave by choice, but with the jobs they held it was possible it wouldn't be his choice. When he had been "killed" it had nearly killed her as well, she hadn't ate, slept, or done anything except work until he was back. She had been so angry with him, but she had been angrier with herself. Angry that she had let him gain so much control over her own well-being and that he was so ingrained into her daily life. Now she knew that they would be part of each other's lives for a long time. However, there was a part of her that was still worried and kept her walls up. They weren't there solely to keep him out, but also to see if he cared enough to break them down. Booth knew he needed to prove that Bones had an open heart and that she wouldn't get hurt. He had known from the moment they met that this was love. Love that could overcome any obstacle, that had enough passion to light several fires, and that had the possibility to last a lifetime.

Brennan had known as well. She could tell that there was more to him than just a symmetrical face with a pleasing body. He could take what she told him and dish it right back at her. Most importantly, he stayed, he never gave up on her, and he always protected her. She was a scientist and it wasn't in a human's nature to remain monogamous. 50% of marriages end in divorce and she wasn't a gambler. Brennan couldn't risk the happiness they had now for a piece of paper, the risk wasn't worth it. Bren had been in pain when she believed Booth had died, but it was almost worse when he had been with Hannah. To have him so close, just an arm's length away and yet not be able to receive "guy hugs" and "atta girls" hurt her so much more. She was terrified of being abandoned and knew she had a better chance of keeping him in her life if they remain professional partners only. She cared about him too much to risk losing him. But now had they crossed the line and marriage was the next logical step in this society.

Booth went to her apartment at around 8pm. He came carrying Thai food and a small box in his pocket. He knocked and she opened the door immediately. "How did you know I wasn't some deranged psycho murderer?" he gently reprimanded her. "I could smell the Thai food," she teased. She then looked at him worriedly "You knew I was joking right. I couldn't really smell it from across the room when we were separated by a door" she told him. Booth leaned over and kissed her nose. "Yes, I knew you were being silly, Bones" he said with a smile. He then gave her a real kiss, pleased she was finally his. Not that he would ever say that out loud, then Bones would gave him a lecture on the feminism movement and how women were no longer treated as property. But he was also hers so it all equaled out.

They sat side by side eating the food and teasing each other with banter and kisses until dinner was over. Then Booth cleared the takeout containers and Brennan went to change. She came out in her pjs and settled on the couch snug in his arms. Booth began playing with her hair "I need to talk to you, Bones" he said. Brennan knew that voice and twisted out of his arms. "You changed your mind" she said half dejected and half accusingly. "No Bones, never" he reassured pulling her back into his lap. He placed two of his fingers under her chin and tilted it up towards him. "I love you" he told her "and that means forever". "Forever is an impossible timeframe. We will die in approximately 60 years and that is not forever" she corrected him, retreating back behind her scientific walls, "You didn't love Rebecca forever". He sighs and thinks for a moment. "And don't say you were too young" she told him "in twenty years maybe you'll look at me and go I was too young. I made a horrible mistake choosing Brennan over Hannah". "You will never be a mistake to me Bones, only a positive. And I still do love Rebecca but it's a different kind of love. She is the mother of my son and for that I will always love her. But not in the same way as my love for you". Brennan's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Love can't be quantified, it can't be measured in your beakers. Sometimes it takes a leap of faith," he whispered.

"What about Cam?" Bones asked, clearly not satisfied with her questioning thus far. "Cam was…a friend first. She was someone to fill the hole of not having you. She is intelligent and smart; she works in the same field. We grew up together so I am overprotective sometimes, like a big brother. But really the main part of our relationship was friendship and reminiscing. She's not you, and I was in love with you when I was with her".

"Tessa?" she asks. "Was a fling, before I really knew you. She was the physical part of a relationship, just like Cam was the mental part. But Bones, you are the total package. Someone I can joke around with, laugh with, have deep conversations that are sometimes way over my head, someone I can kiss and adore and be with for…the rest of my life" staying away from the phrase forever seemed to calm her down a bit.

Brennan looked skittish and gave him a strange look before offering up one last name "Angela?" "What?" he said staring at her like she was crazy. "We were never, you know...intimate". She ducked her head and he realized what she was referring to. "The flirty greetings are just how Angela interacts with people. I learned to go along with it. She is incorrigible, it's just our way of joking around" he stammered. She glanced up at Booth and smiled. "She's like that with everyone. I was joking" Brennan said with a giggle. Booth smiled at this before returning to a more serious visage.

"I know a lot of people in your life have hurt you. Like your Dad, Russ, your Mom, Zack... But your Dad and Russ came back, you still go to see Zack every Sunday, and you know your Mom didn't leave by choice. I'm sorry I abandoned you to go train soldiers" he whispered the last part. "I chose to leave first" she responded. "You are a great person Bones. Think of all the people who haven't left you, Hodgins, Cam, Angela, even Sweets. And I will never leave you for that long ever again". "You don't know what future circumstances might make you leave, willingly or unwillingly," she said crossly. "No, I can't predict the future. But I will do everything in my power to remain here with you" Booth told her.

She looked at him thoughtfully and then snuggled her face against his neck. "You make me believe in forever, in miracles, in making love being different than sex. That worries me, I lose my objectivity when I'm with you. But I gain faith. I believe we can make this work. And if you need a piece of paper to prove it, I will marry you".

"I don't need a piece of paper. I trust you. Logically I want to marry you so that if anything happened to Rebecca and I, Parker will be taken care of. I want to marry you because if you are, when you are, hurt again I can be the first to see you without needing to use my gun". "Those are both logical reasons" Brennan accepted. "But that's not all, I want to marry you so I can prove to the world your mine. Yeah I know, stupid alpha-male tendencies. I want to marry you because I love you, Bones," he told her. "I love you too," Bones whispered" and that really scares me. But being with you makes me feel so safe". **V. is very, very extraordinary**

Booth stroked her hair tenderly. "I want to propose when we're both ready. You'll get there Bones. I'll be waiting".

Brennan relaxes in his arms and begins to massage his hand with her one thumb. She brings his hand up to her face and lightly kisses it. She then releases his hand and wraps her arms around his chest. She hugs him so tightly to her, it's like she's afraid of losing him. Brennan buries her head into his chest and yawns. Within moments she is asleep, safe and secure in Booth's arms. "I love Bones, so much more than you will ever know" with this Booth scoops her up into him arms and carries her into bed. They lie down and Brennan subconsciously scooted closer for warmth. Still asleep she wraps herself around Booth until they were intertwined as one. "And the center holds".

* * *

**A/N: Any Thoughts? Let me know...**


End file.
